A Thousand Words, One Love
by 2-RavenD
Summary: A detailed story of Lennne explaining her life story before Vegnagun. A Lenne and Shuyin story.
1. Chapter 1

**A Thousand Words, One Love**

**A Tribute To Lenne and Shuyin**

Author: Raven The Hedgehog

_-After watching the 1000 words song for the first time on Final Fantasy X-2, I am inspired to write a story of Lenne and Shuyin. A tribute to them. Their story is so romantic but sad. I seriously think they are undermined in the game. Some bits are a bit similar to Yuna and Tidus but only a little._

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy and all its characters belong to Square-Enix.

**A Thousand Words, One Love **

**Prologue:**

No-one will ever know how much you mean to me. You mean more to me than words can speak. You are my whole life, heart and spirit. Even you can never possibly imagine what you and your love mean to me…

It's been a thousand years since I last saw you.

That fateful day… I will never forget the last moments I had with you. I wasn't able to tell you how much I loved you. There wasn't time. So much noise... Guns shooting, someone screaming. Maybe it was me that screamed? I don't know. I can't remember… All I know is that you were holding me. Holding me so tight in your arms.

Looking into each others eyes, I tried to express my love, but only my sorrow came out.

Then it happened….


	2. Chapter 1: Growing Up

**A Thousand Words, One Love**

**Chapter One: **

I was like every other little girl. I always knew what I wanted to be when I grew up. For some it was a movie star, for others it was a dancer. For me it was a songstress. Something about the stage and its lights of fame attracted me to it. The whole glitz and glamour. I loved to sing. I practised every day. Whenever and wherever I could.

In the shower, at night in bed, on my way to school… You name the place I was there singing.

I sang so much that I even sung faintly in my sleep. When I was unable to sing however, you could always guarantee to find me either writing new songs, or drawing a new singing costume. I drew so many pictures. All of me looking beautiful in a new costume, singing on the stage. That was my dream.

I was so busy thinking of my voice, that I never paid attention to my other hidden talent.

I had few friends at school. No one wanted to associate with someone who all they did was sing and dream about their future. It didn't bother me. I was too busy singing to bother with going out to the mall at weekends.

Then they started to pick on me. Calling me names. Personally I think they were just jealous. They used to wait for me outside of school at the gates. Teasing me and laughing at my voice. I took refuge in the local temple. They couldn't get to me in their. No one could.

I started to go there every night, after school. Something about the calm and peacefulness really used to fascinate me. So different from the bustling city of noise outside. Because I went so often, the priests got to know me. They were like my first real friends if you like.

Listening to them talk about the magic of summoners and aeons fascinated me. I was hooked. The vivid descriptions of the aeons and their summoner counter parts made me dream even more than I usually did. Whether that was a good or bad thing I don't know. But I do know one thing. If it wasn't for the dreams I followed, I wouldn't of ever met you…

When I was thirteen I first started to notice these hidden talents of mine. I didn't get what was going on at first. Whenever I went into a temple, hundreds of voices started to crowd my head, all talking and mumbling. It scared me. I thought I was going mad.

When I told my mother, she took me to see the temple priest and explained what was happening to me. He sat me down and told me that I was experiencing the calls of the faith. It was a gift he said. A gift from the faith. He said that I was a naturally born summoner. He said that I should train in the art of summoning. I was split in two. As long as I could remember I had wanted to sing and become a songstress. But I had also always been fascinated by Yevon and its teachings.

I decided to follow my heart and do what I knew I should.

When I turned sixteen, I won a local competition; I won a chance to sing live on a local radio station. This was it. My big chance. My debut. I sung the song they had given and instantly I was a huge hit. I was in newspapers, on a TV show. People wanted autographs and photos taken with me. _This is it._ I thought _my debut._

It was still kinda weird though, when at school people who had bullied me for years wanted to sit with me at lunch and work with in class.

I needed to visit the temple more during this period of my life; I was under so much stress with all these new emotions. In the end it got so bad that the priests had to throw me out at the end of the day.

After I had finally learned to deal with my emotions, I was ready to progress further with my singing. I made another important decision however. I was ready to start my training to be a summoner.

After a few weeks I was approached with a record contract from a big Zanarkand music company. My grades started to slip at school, I didn't mind however. What was the point of knowing maths when I was going to be a singer and a summoner?

As the time neared my seventeenth birthday, I knew that I was getting close to becoming a summoner. Little did I realise that I was getting close to meeting you…

_-That's the first chapter. What do ya think? Alright? I hope so. Next chapter coming soon.-_


End file.
